In the commercialization of toothbrushes, the current trend is to package toothbrushes in blister packages. Because blister packages are typically formed of thin plastic films, blister packages often include a backer card contained therein on which product information is provided. While existing backer cards are helpful in relaying product information to the consumer, these backer cards completely block visibility of the toothbrush from the rear of the package. As a result, consumers are left to speculate as to the appearance and/or features located on the rear of the toothbrush. Thus, existing packages for toothbrushes are especially problematic when a toothbrush comprises features on both of its front and rear surfaces that can create commercial interest in the consumer.